


until the flowers bloom again, stay there a little longer

by sunshinemini



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crush at First Sight, Fairies, Fairy elements, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, also minho has freckles just because, changbin's human, it's just so soft i'm sick, meetings are meant to spaced out sorry i didn't clarify, minho's a forest fairy, woojin hyunjin and jisung are mentioned literally once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemini/pseuds/sunshinemini
Summary: everything changed the moment minho met changbin





	until the flowers bloom again, stay there a little longer

**Author's Note:**

> just because i'm a sucker for minbin and i cannot stop thinking about minho as a fairy. also i'm a sucker for birthstones and birthflowers so yes, there is reference to both of changbin's in this as well as their meanings.
> 
> and it may have taken two months to complete, but at last everything is complete (i'm sorry for any typos or anything like that i proofread way too late and i haven't had time since).

_love._ textbooks often mentioned that word, incredibly repetitive and mundane had the meanings becume, in elements from “an intense feeling of deep affection” to “a friendly form of address”. such phrases led to rolls of the eyes, tuts from lips.

minho much preferred the “textbook” of his grandmothers, eyes-wide and full of fascination, how he clung upon each and every word as if one little mishap would lose them forever.

like the rain, soft pitter patters that co-exist in company with nature’s magic, a freshness apart of creations gifted from heaven. the summer sun, alive to seek beauties hidden, aura’s whirling upbeat and carefree. the first flutters of snow, enveloped snug in quilts of pure white, sweet lullabies to settle. each awaiting their very own melt, a harmony tuned for pre-set choreographies to be awakened.

still, amongst those was an unpredictability soaked in torment, engraving flares of curses to spit mockeries. his grandmother spoke of them as _storms._ an inked coat of darkness smeared with rigid blemishes, cracks splintering dips for the unknown to roam. restless shards thick and unforgiving, icy utterances trembling beneath waves of anguished grumbles, surges of furious crackles and booms close behind.

it’s scary, but also not, scales teetering as if to determine for better or for worse. nothing winds up the same. like those who come and go, those who crumble under nature’s fury, it takes time, with each interval varying, to even come close to reassembling.

maybe, _just maybe_ , it was all just down to what he feared the most – _heartbreak._ it was enough to unhook hinges, split beyond capability of burying. blindfolded by monochrome specks that begged for his silence in exchange.

that was until he met changbin.

you see, changbin was doe-eyes entwined with spring meadows. like the dotting of petite daisies, flecked with hearty-tangerine blushes from the first peppered kisses. stirred with milky-whites infused with buttery-golden pools centered. a newfound courage unchallenged and unravelled. tiny crystals adorning each and every beauty, their strands woven, united and somehow free. soothing whispers trailing behind a series of intricate twirls, stray petals floating as dared to break free.

minho never really understood how, never really bothered to look into it. all he knew was the serenity that coated changbin’s presence. the _familiarity_ of it.

in all honesty, to dwell on matters (he'd pinned it somewhat trivial) wasn't _his thing_ . familiarity came through nature’s warmth, the orchestrated birdsongs that was like music to no other, an opera soley for them. it was not some _boy_. and that was that (or so minho thought).

 +

winter had been particularly harsh. outer layers stripped bare, sparse branches detached from boroughs, wretched sobs raw with emotion. howls drenched in malice, choruses of taunts clawed upon exposed crevasses. single touches here and there, ablaze in a fury of chaos, clusters of bark bent at unforgiving angles, fragments torn too far for repair.

yet the eldest, from patient hands had persistence long engraved itself beneath the raised ridges, no longer could their order be disrupted nor tampered. within dwelt the wisest of spirits, their jets rough in stance, cascading in tangles with little to no awareness, anchoring themselves _just right._ minho _adored_ the elders, weathered and beaten, yet encouraging and exquisite. maturity never once dissipating, even in slumber.

one stroke at a time had valleys been born, movements hoarse and messy, dappling in and out from deep cherry to mahogany (truthfully, minho struggled to find _the_ shades, hoping the artist’s palette would suffice when the time arose). sparse feathered specks ready to embark on new adventures, the embrace of each passing seasons surprises only sparking desires further. minho _always_ noticed the constants amid change and vice versa.

with light tipped dances, the forest came alive. unravelled limbs, the last remnants of winter dispersing with each stretch. tethered ends itching for their buds to return, their playful and joyous essence deeply missed.

no threats were to be made, minho knew that, just desperate for the companionship long lost.

“there’ll be back soon, give them some time.” minho hummed, _almost_ tsking at the naivety of the youngers. there's still so much for them to _learn_ , to _see_ , to _feel,_ he thought. he remembers when he was all in the same. impatience did more harm than good. “you know what they say, patience is a virtue!”

villagers occasionally ventured into the forest, yet never once would they spare minho a glance. understandably, minho wouldn't bother to reciprocate. it was almost comical how different the worlds were. he could already imagine, practically hear, the snide remarks jisung would make in reference.

though perhaps, this is exactly what minho _needed...craved._ a home away from home. a place just for him. the freedom it entailed, adrenaline inducing, imagination bursting at the seems. the sheer simplicity too, no cares and no limits.

at peace would he finally be, surrounded by what he loves the most, nobody could ever take that away from him.

except, this one encounter was different. the elders and youngsters alike had grown silent, flurries of inaudible gasps missing minho’s ears by mere centimetres. who or what could possibly be around? following the persistent rings, minho prepared himself for the very worst...only to be surprised, quite pleasantly so too.

minho didn’t expect to find a boy. especially, not one who was currently hunched over, fingertips patting the soil, little jumbles of reassurement tumbling from lips. this most definitely wasn’t an everyday sight.

still, it was enough for a stream of coo’s to escape, impulsively finding himself crouched beside the former.

“ah, come on now, he's not going to be _that_ bad, is he?” minho giggled, scooping the hedgehog up into his arms, just one look and the little one falls lax.

 _dexter._ dexter was always one of the shyer ones, the comfort of those who marked the soil providing the perfect sanctuary for him to cloak himself both behind and beneath (minho had learnt that the harder way, shivers arising upon the thought of when he believed that dexter had gone astray). sure, the forest was a vast and open space, but minho cared for the inhabitants as if they were his own (even if he did struggle sometimes to keep up with their whereabouts – read: all the time). he’d thank woojin for the tips and tricks another time, what would he have done without him?

but now, to think that a stranger nonetheless had encountered the little one scurrying about was astounding. maybe dexter was trying to tell him something.

“how come he likes you?” the boy pouted. “wait a minute, hey!” nose scrunched up in confusion, bottom lip unintentionally jutting out even more so than before.

 _what the fuck...what the absolute fuck,_ minho thinks, _how can one possibly be like that? it’s not at all fair._

(if minho has to count to ten to steady himself, nobody has to know.)

minho taps his nose in response, sparing a wink towards the boy. it’s not like he could openly confess, _hi! we’ve known each for a minimum of two minutes or so, but surprise...i’m a forest fairy!_ his mother’s cautionary words continuously rung through like courses of electricity. she'd warned him many times, fairies were still a remotely radical subject to those outside the proximity of their walls, and whilst money made in their capture and extortion was a rarity, chances still couldn’t be taken. it’d been drilled into his brain like routine.

of course, minho was just a sucker for cute boys. and who would minho be without plunging face-first into the unknown, risks be damned. and no, minho was most definitely **not** prepared for him. not a boy with an affinity for wildlife (well, minho wasn't one hundred percent on _that_ part, but it'd made the difference). hyunjin and jisung would only snicker if they were here... _if only_.

“i’m minho,” he blurts, voice wavering, cheeks flushed rosy. _well, fuck it, no going back now! he’d say._

“changbin.” the boy smiles, a combination of spring and summer enhanced in place.

+

minho finds himself dreaming that night. full of summer riches, wispy mists caressing the skies, the hues of the forest celebrates in flickers like candlelight, foamed crests trailing kisses in their wake against their sanctuary framing it all. he finds himself dreaming of changbin.

little did he know that it wouldn’t be the last.

and whilst the word “crush” belittled him, minho knew it’d been inevitable. there was no denying that accompanying changbin was an air thick with a tenderness (one he had yet to decipher). no denying that minho found himself breathing slower, deeper, and happier. the thoughts of changbin that drifted, resided too, leaving dainty touches of warmth.

so unbelievably foolish had he become, envisioning the prominent scowl invested upon his mother features, the furrowed eyebrows addressing his father’s. or better yet, the sporadic whispers from the other clan members, strings of hushed words tumbling without remorse. pitiful knots burnt harsh against skin, trails messily toyed with to the buzz of the unrelenting.

none of this would ever be justified, minho knew that. friendships, let alone relationships were still taboo with many of minho’s ancestors fearing for a return to past ways.

yet, far from his once home it’d become no longer one of his problems. ancestors be damned, he'd tell himself. he’d try and convince himself.

+

“for fucks sake,” minho grumbled, palms massaging rough circular motions against his temple. not once before had a boy occupied his mind like this, numerous scenarios playing loop as eyes basked in the artistry, twinkling as cascades embellished in adoration fell. under the gentle ripples, minho just wanted a miniscule of a second to _think._

_it’s okay to be scared, but you’ll always have us. they’d whisper, breezes tickling exposed skin in embrace._

“i know, i know.” minho sighed, teeth gnawing against his cheek. rooted beneath webs soaked in doubt were strings ridden and alight with fear. it’d never fail to make him shudder, stomach squeezing against the nauseating-sensation that scratched with desperate claws.

_it’s been awhile since we’ve seen you like this. so bright. worry no more, minho. it’s time._

they were right, of course they were. minho never once doubted his elders, sought out to them for guidance more often than not. they were like his second family.

it’s nice, he thinks. to be apart of something as incredible. one day, he'd like to have something like that.

“hyung, who are you talking to?” a voice questioned, a teased tone laced, goosebumps coaxed out as every word sprung by.

_the one, he is here._

there he was. a sweater one size too big loosely draped across his shoulders, fingertips twiddling with stray strands, melting anew against the slope of his collarbone were the most intricate of shadows with leaves finding solace. he truly was something else, the forest knew it too. minho was in absolute awe.

+

changbin was an ever growing, evermore so prominent constant within minho’s life. and minho wouldn't change it for the world. like the wending of an intensity that only springtime can bring, mellow hues in the post dawn light, minho could never tire from finding changbin in every thing, simple or little.

for minho, he'd grown to love _peridot_ , that signature peridot. (maybe a little biased, but minho discovered peridot upheld _everything_ within.) just how tiny glimmers of the most forgiving cast themselves deep within any abyss. formed acres beneath the earth’s surface, only to erupt by volcanoes, or better yet, through the passing of flaming meteorites. it’s distinctive...it’s just _changbin_ all over. it’s memorising.  

it all made perfect sense too, how those often referred to it by the “evening emerald”.

oh, or when changbin smiled, glazed with ripples reflective of pure bliss, a treasure glistening gentleness to soothe. how captivated minho was. from the very first moment he caught the eyes of the younger, it’d become clear, changbin really was his _gem of the sun._ forever etched he would be.

“hyung, you're _really_ pretty.” freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, dotting cheeks ever-so-slightly, a constellation of stars mapped across his skin, awaiting the brush of fingertips to join together. how those tiny glimmers aligned themselves so beautifully (perfectly, almost), as if handpicked by angels to accentuate each and every feature – bathing beneath velvet touches, blossoming alongside minho’s pride and joy...they were _one in the same._

swirls of moss enriched within soil, earthy hues with the promise to stir new life, obscured by a rim of lashes that fluttered like butterflies, his eyes ablaze with nature’s finest elements. changbin could only describe them as being like the seasons, a little bit of everything, yet enchanting nonetheless. like a heaven he wished to be apart of. a thousand and one untold stories, seized beneath the depth and heaviness, tarnished raw in mazed mysteries yet cradled as if they were to never be told. he was _magical_ beyond words, beyond belief.

to say minho was _fine_ was a lie, he was far from it. lumps twisted and disfigured, lodged dry and uncomfortable, choked up on clusters too jumbled for recognition. thoughts frantic, rapid concessions of _what ifs_ and _buts_ ploughing at speeds in some kind of battle that minho can’t quite digest.

plus, it doesn’t help that changbin is in his very own home. for once, minho’s left to fend on his accord, no longer can he rely on what he’d grown up around.

however, amidst it all, minho wants him here forever _._ as selfish as it sounds...but would anything be able to beat it? it feels right, feels complete, as if the last of many puzzle pieces has slotted into place.

eyes flickering between the concoction of flowers to the small smile teetering across changbin’s lips. minho can’t help it, wants nothing more than to decorate, adorn changbin with nature’s finest gift.

minho wishes for a sign, hopes the elders can hear him. he knows how far fetched it sounds, but he _needs_ this...needs this to keep himself grounded. never has he confessed like this, confessed in general actually. it’s new and completely and utterly terrifying.

“it’s okay.” interlinking their pinkies, for the few words he couldn’t yet quite form. all present in that one gesture, it’s more than enough for minho.

 **one** , daisies for innocence. **two** , lilies of the valley for _that_ sugary sweetness (a feeling..a _promise_ meant for just them). **three** , taffy-infused carnations... _i’ll never forget you_ buried beneath each ruffled layer. **four** , amaryllis for unique beauty, once shy and timid blooming luminescent. **five** , gladiolus for his strength...truly fitting how he resembled his very birth month’s own.

changbin looks _ethereal_ (and that was an understatement in itself), a plethora of flowers sitting ever-so-delicately, ever-so-comfortably within the strands of his hair, multitudes of colour whisked together. to anyone else, he’d look beyond ridiculous. yet, to minho it was anything but that. and he cannot get over how despite the blossoming beauty that resides, changbin remains the most alluring of them all.

and lastly, **six** , (in pendant form) pressed green cymbidium orchids. for blessings to accompany his side forever, weaving themselves under the passing of silvery mists that breeze alongside. feverishly marked, laced in the prettiest and purest of reds were those three oh-so-important words – _i love you, i love you, i love you._

for the both of them, together, they fused such magnificence unbestowed to anyone. will you be mine, forever and always? grasped at the both of them.

minho understood now. after all, amid earth’s rising star were gifts of rouge-tinted petals, blushes grazed in lavender sparing velvety kisses across the misted horizon. scattered beading of glossy silver ever-so-present, bespeckled dribbles of dew slick in questioning whether love was the simplest of discoveries, whether basking in etched-out hues was loves reflection, or the seed delved further ashore capable of growing. it was all so _unbelievably_ welcoming.

once foreign had love been, now familiar in unexplainable aspects. interwoven beneath the tracing of ancient seas, sequence of stars were the answers to everything he never knew, everything he once questioned. just like dreamy exuberances uncovered with utmost care.

unspoken in words, but executed in emotion, _thank you for always matching to me_ glossed over in a thousand jewels.

with eyes as the windows to the soul, what tumbled out of minho’s lips couldn’t be controlled.

 **“seo changbin, i think i'm hopelessly in love with you.”**  
  


 


End file.
